(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically searching a wireless LAN AP (access point). More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for automatically searching a wireless LAN AP based on wireless LAN AP location information provided within a service area of a base station and terminal location information through a GPS (global positioning system), and a terminal for performing the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication service providers provide data services through mobile communication modules (IS-95 or 3G), but data service fees through the mobile communication modules are too expensive and the services provide very slow data rates, and hence, they are not activated.
To remedy this, a wireless LAN module is mounted together with the mobile communication module so that any users may receive high-speed data services inexpensively through the wireless LAN module other than the mobile communication module when the wireless LAN AP is available.
It is required for the wireless LAN module to detect a beacon signal output by the wireless LAN AP in operation in order to determine whether the wireless LAN AP is currently operated in a terminal that has a wireless LAN module installed therein. When the beacon signal is detected, the wireless LAN module allows the user to receive the data service through the corresponding wireless LAN AP.
Since the wireless LAN AP has a limitation of providing the service in specific areas, the combination of the wireless LAN module and the mobile communication module represents the combination of their merits.
When the terminal which has the wireless LAN module and the mobile communication module (referred to as a dual terminal hereinafter) installed therein attempts to receive the data service through a wireless LAN AP, the dual terminal is to detect the beacon signal output by the wireless LAN AP.
FIG. 1 shows a process for consecutively detecting a beacon signal of the wireless LAN AP while the dual terminal moves.
As shown, the dual terminal 11 can receive the data service through a wireless LAN when it arrives at the service area 14 of the wireless LAN AP 13, that is, the area where the beacon signal is allowable, through a plurality of paths.
Since the wireless LAN AP is not installed in all areas, but is provided in some public places where many people are gathered who may use the data service, the dual terminal must repeatedly detect the beacon signal output by the wireless LAN AP through the wireless LAN module. Therefore, when the dual terminal is located within the area where no wireless LAN AP is provided, the dual terminal operates the wireless LAN module and exhausts its power so as to detect a wireless LAN AP in operation.
Further, the user can randomly operate the wireless LAN module in places where the wireless LAN AP appears to be available without operating the wireless LAN module at their discretion in order to solve the problem of power consumption, which causes inconvenience for the user in how to determine the operation time of the wireless LAN module and the operation terminating time thereof.